Good and Evil
by Miaka-chan
Summary: After the end of the fight with Lavos... What will become of Marle and Crono? What about Magus, Glenn and Lucca?


Chapter 1. New Beginnings  
  
It has been a Long time after the battle of Lavos. Some of our heros have decided to   
go back to their own time. Like, Robo/Prometheus goes back to 2301 A.d., Frog/Glenn goes back   
to 601 A.D., & Setsu goes back to 65000001 B.C. . The rest are in 1001 A.D., the present time  
(one year passed).  
  
*At Crono's house*  
  
"Crono!!! Come on!!! I want to go to the Leene Fair!!!" Marle Groans as she tries to get Crono   
up. Crono mummbles a bit, but doesn't get up. Marle yells really loud, "CRONO!!!!!!". Crono is   
still sound asleep. "Ugh... it's no use..." Walks out of his room and down the stairs. Sees   
only Magus standing by the doorway. Blinks,"Magus?".  
Magus looks at her from the side of his eye."....Hmmm...?".   
Marle smiles lightly. "Well, since Crono won't come... Will you come with me   
Magus?"   
He blinks a few times in shock. ".....Me....?"Magus says.   
Marle giggles, walks up to him and nods her head. "Of course! I don't see why not."   
Magus looking still confused, shakes his head. "Arn't you afraid to go with me?" Marle tilts   
her head to the side. "Wha? Why? Just   
because of what you have done? I forgive and forget, i know you're a good guy now." She smiles   
innocently.   
He is amazed by all of this... and for the first time in his life, he smiles, but   
only slightly. ".... Alright...." He starts to walk out the door and heads in the direction of   
the Leene Fair.   
"Hey!! Magus!!! Wait up!!!!" Marle grabs Lucca's Jacket, since it was the only   
one around. Puts it on and runs after Magus, Closing the door behind herself. She finally   
catches up to him after a few seconds. She breaths heavily in exsaution. "Magus, Don't you know  
how to wait for a lady??"   
He looks at her from the side of his eye, smirks slightly, but doesn't let her see it. "Well...  
may i remind you, You did ask ME to go along," The smirks fades. "Not Crono..."   
Marle gives him a scolding look. "No excuse." She walks beside him for a ways till they get to   
the fair.  
She smiles brightly as she runs ahead into the fair. Magus smirks as he flys after her. She   
runs pass the runners and up the stairs. Magus catches up to her and then quickly teleports in   
front of her. "Now... Don't you know how to wait up for a gentleman?" Marle stummlbes back.   
"Eep!" She looked kinda shocked. "I'm so sorry, it's just been such a long time since i've been  
here." He looks around, ignoring her answer. "This place... is a little bit too cheery for my   
taste..." She walks pass him and looks up at Nadia's Bell. It's ringing. She giggles as she   
turn left, and goes down that stairs. Looks back to where Magus is. "Come on! I want to try   
Lucca's new Machine!!" She runs west, out of sight. He flies to catch up with her. She stops   
in her tracks and looks at it. "Woah..." Her eyes widen as she turns to the sign point to the   
utterly strange machine. 'Lucca's Super Duper Advanced Gato Battle Trainer Machine.' Magus   
catches up to her and looks at the machine. "What the?!" Marle walks closer to the sign to read  
the fine print. "WARNING: This machine has been known to raise fighting skills more than 10   
levels in one fight. Over use of this machine causes it to overload. Please, do not overload   
the machine, for it will explode." Magus looks at it, tilts his head to the side. "It doesn't   
look so scary..." Marle grins. "Let's just see about that..." Marle takes out her Valkerye.   
Turns on the Machine. "They call me Kai o|` I have Golden Joints o|` If you beat me up o|`   
You'll get 1000 Silver Points o|`." Kai says.   
Then the battle begins. The sky turns all different colors, and so does the ground. It's like   
they're in a different dimension. "Woah!!" Marle keeps her stance. Magus glares at the machine.   
"Dark Matter!" Creates his ultimate attack as blows up in the machine's face. 1000 Damage. The   
machine throws an energy knife at him. 590 damage. Marle looks at Magus. "Magus!!" She glares   
at the machine. "Cure 2!!" She cures all of Magus's HP. Magus looks at her. "Thankx..." He   
glares at the machine again. "Dark Matter!!" Once again, 1058 damage. Then Marle goes. "Ice 2!!"  
It doesn't work well, 363 Damage. The machine throws two energy knifes at Marle. It does 998   
Damage, leaving her with only 1 HP left. Magus takes out a Mega Elixir as he drinks some,   
giving the rest to Marle. Magus and Marle restore MP And HP. As that happens a new attack pops   
into both of their minds. A Double Tech. "Dark Angel!" The demention turns black, the light   
focused on them as they float up. In the middle, A figure of an angel with blank wings and   
cloths, but with white hair shoots an arrow of light and darkness. 50000 Damage. They floats   
down as they gain 500 Tech Points and 100000 EXP. They level up to 109. Something that no   
being has ever retained.  
The demention turns back to normal, but something doesn't seem right. Marle looks at Magus.   
"Something... isn't right... LOOK AT THE MACHINE!!!" She stummbles back as it turns bright   
white. "It's going to overload!! That last attack must of blown it's circuits!" Magus Pushes   
Marle out of the way of the blast, saving both of their lives. A Black Gate opens up.   
"A gate?!?!" Marle blinks as something shines in the her jacket pocket. She takes out the...  
'???' "What the!? Is this the Gate key!??! It looks wierd..." Then she remembers. "OH NO! I   
REMEMBER NOW! Lucca said she was working on a new Gate key to reopen the gates!! Oh no!! Why on  
earth did she put it in her jacket pocket!?" The Gate starts to suck Marle in. "AHH!!!   
HELP ME!!! MAGUS!!!" She get's sucked in. "Marle!!" Magus flys into the gate after her, then   
the gate closes.  
Lucca runs to where her broken machine is. "AGH!!! What on earth happened to my precious   
machine?!!? How on earth could of it of overloaded?!!?" Taban follows close behind her. "Lucca!  
What happened to the Battle trainer!?!?" Lucca stands up and looks at him. "It somehow must of  
overloaded, but..." Lucca looks back at where the machine is. She sees something shimmering   
slightly and walks over to it.Lucca kneels down and picks it up.Then jumps up in shock, "THE   
PENDANT!! This is Marle's pendant, she never losses it like this. Exsept for the one time...   
But a gate couldn't of possibly of opened again..." Then she remember her new gate key.   
"Unless..." She suddenly runs off. "Lucca?! Unless what!?!?" He runs after her.  
  
Chapter 2. Sing Mountain  
  
Marle slowly stands up and looks around, her eyes shimmer. "This place..." It's a   
beautiful mountain, Full of life and growth. Forest animals grazing and beautiful flowers.   
She slowly walks forward and kneels down to a pretty blue and purple flower. She smells it and   
she smile brightly. "What a wonderful scent... "She looks up at the blue sky before her. She   
suddenly hears footsteps behind her. She looks behind herself and sees a troublesome figure   
covered by a shadow. She stands up suddenly, but stummlbes back in the process. "W-who are you?!  
" The person's face comes into view. Long flowing light-blue hair, Shimmering blue-green eyes,   
and a warm smile. "It's only been a year, have you of forgotten me already, Lady Nadia?" Marle  
blinks then smiles brightly. "Schala!! You survived!! But.... How?? I was sure that last   
blast would of gotten you..." Schala shakes her head. "No, The power of your pendant keep my   
pendant alive. Thereforth it gave me a slim chance to survive. I managed to escape disaster by   
using that power your pendant gave me. I was able to teleport out of the wreck, and find myself   
on the forbbiden Mountain of Zeal; Sing Mountain." Marle looks around. "So... this is what this  
place is called... it's beautiful..." Schala walks beside her and looks where she is looking.   
"Yes, this place has an unfamilar, yet exotic beautiful to it. Most likely because it was   
guarded from people who would of ruined it. But... It wasn't always this beautiful." Marle   
looks at her. "What do you mean Princess Schala?" Schala looks across the feilds. "All the   
feilds, the plants, then flowers, the trees, the fruit... All grown by one person, Anaia."   
Marle is shocked. "Just one person!?! Everything!?!? Grown by her?!!? But how?!?!" Schala   
kneels down as a small white rabbit hops onto her shoulder. Looks back at marle, smiles warmly.  
"She had a power that no other Enlightened One had, A power, I believe, that for once did not   
come from Lavos. She had the power of Earth, to help it grow and become better." Marle walks up  
to her. "Hey... I remember a person who was in the Castle of Zeal, a young woman who loved   
plants. She was ordered to burn a Mistical Plant that The Guru of Life, Melchoir, has given her.  
But Crono said to secretly plant it. Is that the woman you might be talking about?" Schala   
takes a deep gasp. "Yes! That is exsactly the woman i was talking about! I am glad the Sir   
Crono had decided to to say what he said though." Marle blinks. "Why?" Schala smiles. "Anaia   
was ordered to burn that plant because it held her power, life, and soul. If she had of burned   
it, it would of killed herself in the process. My mother, under the influence of Lavos, saw   
that she would be a risk to her throne so she decided to try and get rid of her." She looks at   
the feilds. "Thankfully, it didn't work, and Sing Mountain is still here." Schala looks back at  
Marle. "Come on, I want to show you a Gold Statue of her." Schala walks down a white granite   
path. Marle follows behind her. They stop at a Statue of Anaia, and marle jumps up in shock.   
"She looks exsactly like Fiona!!!" Schala looks at her. "Who is Fiona??" Marle looks back at   
her. "She is a woman from 600 A.D., I bet she's Anaia's decedent! She looks almost exsactly   
like her." Schala blinks. "Anaia has teal hair, blue-green eyes, and a robe like mine exsept   
it's green." Marle shakes her head. "Fiona has blonde hair, brown eyes, and a robe a bit shorter  
than yours, but it's brown." Marle thinks to herself. Schala smiles. "Maybe she is Fiona's   
Decendent. But for now we sould go to the Castle." Marle looks at her like she's nuts. "But,   
the castle was distroied!" Schala shakes her head. "No, It, quinsidently, landed right beside   
where Sing Mountain is. Please, follow me Princess Nadia." Marle is too amazed to stop her   
from giving her a formal title, so she follows her to a skygate.   
They both get onto the sky gate and teleport to the front of the castle. Schala walks up the   
stairs to the castle, Marle still following behind. The door opens and the whole castle seems   
deserted. "Woah... how... deserted...." Marle says as she walk in more feeling a shiver go up   
her spin. Schala walks forward and then up the stairs, turns right and opens the book that   
holds the power of water, she turns around and walks forward from there. She then opens the   
cook that holds the power of wind. The she turns back around again, but goes back down the   
stairs to Marle this time. "Marle, could you open the book over there?" She points to the book   
that holds the power of fire. Marle nods her head. "Alright." She walks over to it and opens   
it up. The left bookcase falls under ground. Marle Jumps up in shock. "What was that?!" Schala   
walks in the secret room which Melchoir had hidden.(Mind ye, This little technique will work   
in Enhasa if you didn't know already) Marle follows her inside the room, but it's kinda small   
compared to the whole castle. "What is this place??" Schala looks back at her, smiles. "This   
is one of Melchoir's secret rooms. I need to switch the switch to the main part of the castle."  
She walks over to the wall and searches for the button. She finds it and presses it. The   
platform in the middle of the room shimmers. Schala looks over to Marle. "Follow me please."   
Schala walks onto the platform, as well as Marle. They both get teleported to the bigggest   
part of the castle, mostly hidden. It's filled with Gold, Silver, Marble, and Crystal. "Wow...   
this place... is huge and pretty..." Schala walks forward up to a large staircase the splits in  
two. Marle follows her up the stairs.  
  
Chapter 3. To the End of time!  
  
Lucca runs into Crono's house and seraches for her jacket. Taban comes in a few   
minutes later wheezing and panting. "What on earth is going on Lucca?!?!" Taban collapses into   
a chair. Lucca looks back at him. "I think we just lost Princess Nadia to another gate..."   
Taban has a shocked look on his face.(are we seeing a pattern of shocky-ness here, or is just   
me?) Lucca runs up into Crono's room, and yells for him to wake-up already. Crono jumps up and   
looks at her, her blinks. "Wh-what is it Lucca?" Lucca looks really worried. "I do believe   
Marle just got sucked into another gate..." Crono tilts his head to the side. "But the gates   
are all closed, remember??" Lucca shakes her head. "No, I was working on that new Gate Key   
remember? Marle must of grabbed my jacket and gone to the fair." Crono remembers. "Oh yeah,   
she was asking me if i wanted to go to the fair with her, but i was too tired." Lucca rolls   
her eyes. "Well now she's lost in a gate that we can't get to!" Crono blinks. "Then we'll just  
have to find another way to open the gates." Lucca sighs. "It's not that easy Crono... It   
took me a whole year just to make the gate key Marle has!" Crono thinks to himself. "There has   
to be another way..." Lucca then remembers. "Epoch! We can still use Epoch!! I never   
disesembled it!!" Lucca runs out of his room, down the stairs and outside. "Hey!" Crono runs   
after her, Taban following behide. Lucca runs all the way to her house and runs inside. She   
runs into the basement and hops into Epoch. Crono runs into Lucca's house and runs into the   
basement. "Lucca! Wait for me!" Hops into the Machine. Lucca grins. "To the End of time!" She   
starts up the machine as they quickly disappear into light speed.   
  
Chapter 4. Two of a Kind.  
  
Magus groans, and looks around the deserted waste land of ice and snow. "Damn   
it... If Lucca hadn't of made the gate key... none of this would of happened..." He thinks to   
himself as he walks through the snow and ice. Remembers Marle. "... Marle ..." Shakes his head,   
a furious look on his face. "I must stop this... i have no feelings for anyone but Schala, my   
sister..." Then recalls when Marle cured him... and that attack... "...how on earth did that   
happen?" He thinks more to himself. "I must find her, she might be the only one left that can   
understand me... Even if she does love..." Then shakes his head, tyring not to think about it.   
He suddenly sees a Castle up a head, and stops in his tracks. It looks exsactly like the one he  
had... he bites his lip then walks forward. Looks up at it then opens the opens the door and   
walks inside. "Hey! Let me go!! Right now!!" A yell is heard from a small boy is heard from a   
distance. Magus runs ahead then hides behind a stature to see Ozzie, and his younger self.   
"Shut you trap!! I sould of killed you by now!! The mystics WILL rull forever." Ozzie laughs.   
Janus growls in fury, then gets an idea. "How bout... i help you?" Ozzie quirks a brow, then   
laughs hard. "You?! You're a little squirt, and a human at that! What can you do??" Janus   
glares. "Put me down and i'll show you... every single one of you..." Flea laughs. "Right!"   
Flea actually does look like a guy here. Slash watches intently, smirking. Janus closes his   
eyes, as a yellow arua forms around himself. Turns to Flea, and opens his eyes quickly as he   
shines a yellow laser at him. "EEEEP!!!!" Flea stummbles back as he turns into a girl.   
"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! HE TURNED ME INTO A GIRL!!!!!!!" Slash's jaw hangs open as he  
backs away from Janus. Ozzie quivers, then quickly bows. "We will be happy for you to be our   
leader oh great.... great..." Looks up at the boy. "Who are you anyways??" Janus smirks,   
knowing that he can never use he real name again. "Magus... Your lord and master Magus..."   
Magus looks at Janus... Then he looks down, clentching his fist tightly, knowing that if he   
changes the past, he'll regret it heavily. But... It's just too much for him to stand, he won't  
let himself go through the pain he had to go through. Flea blinks as he see's one of the   
statues glowing. "What the?!" Magus jumps out from behinde the statue and lands on top of it,   
glowing a dark arua. He smirks. "Ozzie, Flea, Slash... It's been a while..." Ozzie arches a   
brow. "Who the heck are you?!" Slash glares. "Yeah! How did you get in here?!" Magus laughs.   
"It's called opening a door... you cretins sould get locks you know..." Ozzie Growls, then   
looks over to Janus. "Shall we Defeat him, Lord Magus?!?" Janus looks at Magus.   
"..... Let me..." Janus walks a feet feet away from the statue. Magus jumps down. A dark arua   
forms around Janus. Magus smirks. "You know... if you kill me... you'll never find Schala again.  
.. It would be a bad idea..." Janus stops in his tracks. "Schala!! You know where Schala is?!?!  
Tell me!!!" Janus tackles Magus. Magus catches him and holds him tightly. "If you hurt me...   
you'll be hurting yourself. Janus glares at him. "What do you mean?!?! Speak!!" Magus grins.   
"I'm you're future self... Janus..." Janus face goes pale. Ozzie growls. "How dare you hurt our  
leader and try to turn him agianst us!!" Ozzie tries to attach Magus but is stoped when Magus   
attacks.   
"Black hole!!!" All 3 of them disappear. Janus slips out of his arms as Magus feels a light   
fall over him. "Wha... What is happening to me??" His dark blue hair turns back to the color   
it was before, and his skin is no longer pale, but flushed peach. He looks at himself.   
"This... is Amazing..." Janus blinks, now seeing that Magus does looks remarkable like himself.  
"You are my future self... arn't you?" Magus blinks slowly, then smile lightly. "Yes... and i   
do believe... i've saved both of us from anymore pain. Janus, Follow me, and i will open a gate  
to find our sister Schala."   
Magus starts to walk forward into the castle. Janus follows him closely. Janus looks at him,   
then stops. "How... Did you get here?" Magus stops too... but doesn't look behide him at Janus.  
"......" He looks down. He thinks to himself. 'It seems... that not only my looks have changed.  
But my personality and feelings.... Marle. You're still so innocent and young, but a warrior   
none the less. Made from Royal blood... to know how it is like to have royal responsibilities   
on your back. The force that makes us...'US'..." Janus blinks. "Hey." Magus snaps out of it and  
finally looks back to him. "...What's wrong?? What are you thinking about??" Magus stays   
silent for a moment, then smiles lightly. "I came here trying to save someone... but I did not   
exspect to meet you here. It was just all a quincidence." Janus walks closer to him. "Who where  
you trying to save??" Magus's face softens, for the first time ever. "A young girl... no... a   
Woman... a Princess." Janus tilts his head to the side. "A Princess?? What's her name?? Where   
is she from??" Magus feels his face flush with out him relieasing it. "Princess Nadia from the   
time of 1000 A.D. She is the Princess of Guardia." Janus smiles. "You must really like her...   
Just like I like my sister, I want to see her again... I want to find her and make sure she's   
ok..." Magus smiles warmly. "So do I.... I've waited too long for that moment to come... When   
I... no... We meet her again." Magus picks him up and flies off.  
  
Chapter 5. Room of time  
  
Marle looks around the upper courtyard. "This place is huge..." Schala looks back at   
her, smiles brightly and giggles. "Anaia's work and her idea. Also, me and Janus highly   
approved of it..." Schala looks down and sad look crosses her face. Marle slowly walks up to   
her. "Hey... I'm sorry Schala... I wish there was something I could do though..." Schala looks   
up, smiles reassuringly. "Please Princess Nadia... I will be fine, do not worry about me..."   
Marle smiles brightly. "Just please Princess Schala, Do not call me Princess Nadia. Marle will   
do just fine, i like it better." Schala smiles back brightly. "Ok... Marle." Marle giggles.   
Schala walks forward on a white granite path and stops at a huge door. Marle quickly comes over  
by her. "Where does this lead to?" Schala puts her hand on the door and looks up. "It leads to  
the time room..." Marle quirks a brow. "The times room? What's that?" Schala looks down and   
closes her eyes. "It is a room that is in connection with the 'End of Time'. Schala's pendant   
glows as the huge door opens up. Marle looks inside, her eyes shimmering with delight. She   
runs in and looks around the place. There is a glowing light at the center of the huge room.   
Marle looks at it closely, then looks back to Schala who has slowly walked her way in. "What   
is this glowing light for? Does it lead to the End of Time?" Schala looks at Marle then looks   
back at the glowing white light. "No... It leads to any time period... You just have to think   
it..." Marle has that shocked look on her face. "Wha?! If this was here all the time, how come   
you did go back in time?" Schala looks down... Memories start to reincarnart again. * Janus   
runs up to her. "Schala! Guess what I found!!" Schala looks down at Janus, smiles. "What did   
you find Janus?" Janus holds out some rocks that have maginificent colors. "A black rock? A   
blue rock?" Schala looks at him, worrry in her eyes. Janus smiles brightly. "I found them in a   
secret room over by the courtyard! Come on Schala, Let me show you!" Janus runs off giggling,   
Alfar running after him. "Meow!" Schala walks after him. She finds the door to the Forbidden   
room opened. Schala walks inside and sees for the first time a glowing white light coming from   
the center of the room. Schala looks over to janus who picks up another rock from a wall with   
ancient symbols. " Look! A white rock too!" The white rock shines brightly, then starts to burn  
his hand. "OOWW!!" He drops the rock. "Janus!!" Schala runs over to him. "Are you hurt?? What   
happened??" Janus holds out his hand that is slightly burned. "That rock... It burned me..."   
Schala looks at his hand and then takes out some kind of medicine. "Now this might sting, but   
it'll heal the burn." She rubs some of the medicine onto his hand. He flinches in slight pain.   
"That stung..." Schala looks at him. "Maybe, but it'll heal the burn." Schala looks at the rock  
and kneels down to it. "Strange..." The rock glows again. Then 3 letter appear on it. "LAM?   
What does LAM mean??" Janus looks over to the light and walks over to it. "What is this place?   
This light??" Schala stands up then walks over to Janus. "This must be what mother told me   
about. This must be... the time room." Janus looks over to his sister. "Time room???" Schala   
looks over at the light. "It contains the powers of the 7 who will change the world and the   
access to the 6 time periods..." Janus takes in a deep breath. "You mean we could go to other   
time periods!?" Schala shakes her head. "No... only the 7 chosen ones can travel through this   
gate of light... and them alone...." Schala looks back at her brother. "Do you want to know   
something else?" Janus looks at her. "What is is Schala?" Schala looks back at the light.   
"Once the world is changed, the 7 will return again to mend earth and it's people's pain. They   
will discover a new light, and see that their destiny will never be the same..." Schala walks   
into the light, but nothing happens. "You see... only the ones with the power.... can use this   
holy light of Zeal..." Janus looks down. "Guess so... oh well..." He looks at Alfar and starts   
to walk out. Alfar trots behide him. Schala walks out of the light and then looks at the room.   
She sighs and walk out of the room. Closing the door behide herself. *   
Schala looks over at Marle. "Because... only the chosen 7 can travel through time sucessfully."  
Marle looks at the light, but when she walks forward she steps on something and trips. "Ouch!"  
She looks down and picks up what she steped on. "A white rock??" Schala panics. "Don't hold   
that! It'll burn you!!" Marle blinks, but feels no burn. "It's not burning me..." The white   
rock disappears into Marle. "EEP!!!" WHAT JUST HAPPENED TO ME?!?!" Schala thinks. "That rock...  
wait... LAM... Lucca... Ayla... Marle! That's it! The rock powers you up with a new attack!"   
Marle blinks. "It does??" Schala thinks back and remembers when Janus had come crying to her   
about how his rocks had disappeared. "And that Black and Blue one Janus had must of melded into  
him... but... Why? Could he of been a chosen one?" Marle looks at her. "What are you talking   
about?!" Schala looks at the light. "7 chosen people who will change the world... Clamfrm...   
I always wondered what that meaned... Crono, Lucca, and Marle are two of them... but who are   
the rest??" Marle blinks. "There's Robo, Ayla, Frog, and Magus." Schala gasps. "MAGUS!? GOD OF   
THE SHADOW?! HOW?!?!" Marle steps back. "What do you mean?? 'god of the shadow'???" Schala   
turns away from Marle. "Magus... That name means to Zeal, 'God of the Shadow'. The legend says   
that he was a mighty wizard and tried to kill the chosen... but he was reliquised by a black   
hole never to be seen again." Marle blinks, then remembers that gate they got sucked into. She   
then also remembers frog saying something about Janus and Magus... Marle walks up to Schala.   
"I know where Janus is Schala." Schala looks at her, her eyes almost in tears. "You do!? Where   
is he?! Please, tell me!!" Marle looks down. "He was lost in the same gate that i was lost in...  
the one the brought me here... but now i don't know where he is..." Marle looks to her side.   
"He's grown from that little boy you used to know..." Marle thinks of Magus and remembers the   
first time he actually smiled. She also remembers he risked his life when he jumped into the   
gate to try and save her from certain doom. Schala looks at Marle, can read the expression on   
her face. "You... don't like Crono anymore... do you Marle?" Marle closes her eyes. "I just   
don't know anymore... he's always ignoring me... and doesn't understand me at all anymore..."   
Schala smiles lightly yet shyly. "You like Janus don't you?" Marle blushes heavily, but keeps   
her head down. "... I'm not sure ..." Schala smiles brightly. "I understand... It's ok...   
We'll figure something out..." Marle nods her head.  
  
Chapter 6. Time Shifter  
Part I  
  
Epoch stops at the End of time. Lucca and Crono quickly disembark. "Gasper! Gasper!" He   
looks up and sees Lucca running towards him. "Lucca? Crono? How on earth did you get here? And   
why are you here?" Lucca breathes heavily. "We believe, no, we know the Princess Nadia has been  
sucked into another gate." Gasper thinks to himself. "Well... let's see if I can find her..."   
He turns away from thme for around 10 minutes. He sighs, then turns back around. "I can't find   
her anywhere... it's so very odd... I usually have no trouble finding people like that." Crono   
suddenly runs off to Epoch and hops on. Lucca runs after him. "Crono!? Where on earth are you   
going!?" Crono looks at her with determination in his eyes. "I'm going to find Marle no matter   
what it takes... I started this whole thing in the first place... Now I'm going to end it!" He   
starts up Epoch. Lucca stays silent for a momement then takes out a floppy disk and hands it   
to him. "Here... take this... it's for Epoch..." Crono blinks, then looks at her. "What does   
it do??" Lucca smiles brightly. "It can tranverse time to this newly dementional warp. It's   
been one year since we've traveled through time. So, the other time periods will be quite   
different." Crono blinks again. "Which means??" Lucca smirks. "It means the other time periods   
have gone far ahead, far behide, not far ahead, or not far behide. This disk will fix the   
little problem that epoch will have." Crono looks at epoch. "Where on earth do i put this   
thing!?" Lucca sighs then places in a narrow entering near the control panel. A small button   
lights up and epoch turns platinum. "Woah! What just happened?!" Lucca laughs. "Extra super   
defense again the harshness of hyperspace and traveling 5x faster than the speed of light."   
Crono blinks. "Right, um, thanks Lucca." Lucca smiles. "Don't mention it Crono. I'll stay here   
and wait to see if Gasper picks up anything." Crono nods his head and starts up Epoch. It   
disappears in a flash of white light.  
  
Part II  
  
Epoch stops by Guardia Castle in 583 A.D. Crono hops off and walks into the castle.   
The guard walks up to him. "Halt! Who goes there! Oh, It's you. Go ahead." Crono blinks and   
shakes his head. He walks up the stairs till he gets to the thrown room. Leene stands up. "Sir   
Crono, What an honor it tis to have you in our presense." Crono smiles and bows. "It is the   
same to you my lady Queen Leene. But i have quite a problem." Leene gets a worried look on her   
face. "A problem of some sort you say Crono?" Crono nods his head. "Yes my lady. Princess Nadia  
has disappeared into another gate. I was dearly hoping you would of seen her in this time   
period." Leene sighs and shakes her head. "I am so sorry Sir Crono... I have seen none of   
Princess Nadia since we last meet 17 years ago." Crono blinks. "17 years? My word... Lucca was   
right when she said that the time periods where not even anymore." Leene blinks. "What?" Crono   
shakes his head and smiles reassuringly. "It's nothing my Lady. But please try to inform me if  
she shows up anytime." Leene nods her head. "It will be done Sir Crono, My word of honor as   
the queen of Guardia." Crono smiles. "Thank you..." He walks back down the stairs when he   
hears a giggle. "Hmm?" He walks toward the right hall where he heard the giggle.   
"Who's there?" He hears footsteps running up the stairs and that same giggle. He arrives at   
the top tower. "Who are you??" He stops in his tracks when he sees a young lady. "I'm sorry i   
had to trick you, but it was the only way to get you're attention Sir Crono." She blushes   
slightly and looks down. She has beautiful, long golden-red hair and shimmering aqua eyes.   
Getting her beauty from Queen Leene obviously. "I-it's a-alright. W-what may I a-ask is y-your   
n-n-n-name?" Crono feels like he's looking at a goddess version of Marle. She giggles. "My   
name is Princess Kami." Crono blushes even more. "A-are you the d-daughter of Queen Leene??"   
Kami blushes then shakes her head laughing. "No way! I'm from the past. 11983 B.C. in fact."   
Crono is in shock. "How on earth did you get all the way here from that time?!?!" Kami looks   
down. "I was sucked into a gate... by accident... I kinda messed up the wiring in the Time   
Room. My mother, Emperess Nadia, told me not to. So did my aunt Schala. Father, Emperor Janus,   
also warned me." Crono's face loses it color. *Now Crono... be resonable... It could just be a   
quincidence that her mother is Named Nadia and her father is named Janus... But, They both got   
sucked into the gate... what if it's true?"Kami blinks. "What's wrong Sir Crono? You look   
pale..." Kami get's a worried look on her face and comes closer to him, looking up at him with   
those soft eyes. Crono looks down at her. "I think... I know you're mother... And... I also   
think... I can get you back to her... Princess Kami." Kami smiles brightly. "Oh please do Sir   
Crono! She's in trouble!" Crono blinks. "What kind of trouble??" Kami's eyes get teary. "When I  
was sucked into the gate, Mother tried to rescue me. But when she did, one of the Guardian   
Knights, Satoru, knocked her out with the back of his sword and dragged her off somewhere. But,  
I don't know where... Because I was sucked into the gate. I knew there was something also wrong  
with Satoru... but this... just proved it..." She looks down in pain. Crono relieases   
something... and just has to know. "Kami... Did your mother... at anytime... was called...   
'Marle'?" Kami nods her head. "My Father called her that alot." Crono bites his lip. "Does she   
have Blode hair that's in a ponytail?" Kami looks up. "Yes... but it's not in a pony tail...   
It's up in a bun." Crono looks down. "I see... Well, Kami... I'll help you find your mother...   
Just come with me. I need to gather some friends of mine." Crono takes her hand and leads her   
down the stairs and out of the castle.   
  
Part III  
  
Glenn is standing holding the Masamune. "By the power of the Masamune... Could of you   
of broken the spell on me?" Glenn stands in the middle of his room looking at himself. His long   
green hair drapped over his soulder and his deep blue eyes... enchanting. He wears a more knight  
looking outfit as he looks around into his mirror. "It tis true! My normal form has returned!"   
He puts the Masamune(have you all ever pornounced it "Ma su may?") into his sword holder. He   
walks up the latter when he sees Kami and Crono. 


End file.
